


When the Sun Freezes Over

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Phantom Brave, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Butt Slapping, Clothing Damage, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, F/M, Fanservice, Hypnotism, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mistletoe, Mother Complex, Original Character(s), Revenge, Rivalry, Sexual Humor, Twincest, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren’t going so well this holiday season. Robin just wanted to know if Pit knew where her mother’s soul was in heaven. Spending time with Pit had caused a huge misunderstanding between her and Henry to the point that Morgan’s life is on the line should Henry call it quits. To top it all off, the alien race known as Vikens crash land in Smashopolis in order to pillage the metropolis and make off with the most beautiful women. Robin and her twin nearly get kidnapped, but they end up being taken away by a mysterious Yuki Onna anyway who claims to be their mother. The Yuki Onna is tired of the pain that Pit, Shulk and the others have put them through and intends to raise them herself. Pit and Shulk have to team up along with Henry, Chrom and a few other friends in order to save the tactician twins and save the holiday season from going sour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Freezes Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> So this is going to be a long story for RisingSonic. I apologize to my friend in advance for taking long to complete this in advance seeing as how it is a season based story and I tend to lose focus after the holiday season passes for certain fics. He requested Pit/Robin and the only way I could put it in my universe (seeing as my AU is locked to Pit/Rob) is for a scenario like this to occur. Enjoy!

The holiday season...the season of joy and giving...was currently being ruined by a random alien invasion. You have to ask yourself, why the hell would aliens want to ruin Christmas? That job was reserved for both the Grinch and Wario. Both were greedy enough to steal the presents from under the Christmas tree, but these aliens were over the top with what they intended to do during this joyous season.

What aliens were these? Well...they were unique to say the least. They weren't little green men that people would first imagine when they hear about an alien invasion. It certainly wasn't anything menacing either. These aliens were just...odd…

These aliens were called Vikens. The term comes from "Viking" due to how they looked like the vikings from the human world with the major difference being they had blue skin identical to the Smurfs and accents that would differentiate them from their cousin race known as the Iceiels. Like vikings, they wore the traditional pointed helmets on their head and had long beards longer than Santa Claus. They carried maces and axes on their back and unlike other aliens, they rode on a flying ice ship that seemed to be levitated by some sort of alien technology. If there was only someone who could research the alien planets, then it would be easy to figure out what they using to power up their ships.

Vikens were one tracked minded when they were out and about on their ship. They often invaded planets like the Space Pirates, but instead of stealing planets and stars, they went out of their way to pillage the area and kidnap the most beautiful women around before making it back on their ship and fleeing. Thousands of girls were taken every year and the number would only rise with each successful raid.

Despite the fact the entire race of Vikens were full of brutes, there was one small fry in the group. He happened to be the only mage in the entire tribe as well from what it appeared. Compared to the rest of the Vikens, this mage was a small boy who appeared regal enough to be a prince. His Viking hat was off in comparison to the others in that it looked more like a crown than a helmet. This boy would refer to himself as Prince Earnest of the Vikens and the future heir to his father, King Rig. Compared to his father, the kid seemed to be rather ignorant of what his own people were doing.

"Son, you know what to do." The king started with a hearty laugh. "Today, I will show you the wonders of having slaves to do your bidding. Today's capture will be a pair of twins!"

Why twins? That was an actual question that no one could answer. The Vikens' main targets whenever they pillage an area was young women in their prime. These aliens were able to identify who was still considered pure, therefore they only targeted women between the age of thirteen and thirty. By changing the format up a bit, it forces the tribe to search harder for twins.

And there were a lot of twins in the Smash Brothers Realm. The tournament's roster showed there were at least three pairs of twins entering the tournament. The angel twins, the tactician twins and the dragon twins. Any of them would have been the perfect catch.

Here was the thing though. Pit wasn't going down without a fight and neither were the Corrin twins. In fact, many of the Smashers were going not going to let a bunch of aliens ruin the holiday season and had dropped what they were doing to kick the ass out of the blue aliens.

Pit could do whatever he wanted as long as Dark Pit was out of the fighting. Due to the holiday season, Melpha had asked Dark Pit if he could go and assist her at Smash Church. Dark Pit's group of bodyguards as Pit called it (consisting of Lucina, Lucas, Reyn, Arachne and Kaguya) decided to follow him. When Dark Pit was done with helping the nun, they would all spend the holidays together. If Dark Pit had like five people watching his back, the white angel wouldn't have to worry about anyone attempting to kidnap him. Unfortunately, Palutena would not be able to help the Smashers fight. If she were to lend a hand, she would risk hurting the bystanders. Unlike Rosalina who had no problem getting down and dirty, the green haired Goddess wanted to remain graceful, but could not afford to do that when the thirst for blood was high. Ganondorf was rather disappointed she took this route because it meant missing out on her brutality.

The dragon twins were too dangerous to fight one on one. They paired up in combat, which added more fuel to the fire. Corrin used his Dragonstone to transform into his dragon form in order to rake his claws into his enemies. The Nohr prince just wanted them out of his face and felt that extreme violence wouldn't get the point across. Cory thought otherwise. She didn't transform for some odd reason but had no problem cutting down her opponents with her chainsaw katana.

Because most of the Smashers had some sort of fire attack, they could easily take down the Vikens. You had Mario who just shot fireballs from his hands. He was specifically defending the store that was selling the Amiibos. Luigi shook his head realizing that Mario might use the confusion to grab a Rosalina Amiibo, or if he waited to gain praise for his good deeds, would receive one as a reward.

The Red Pikmin that Olimar and Alph were throwing could easily melt the ice by just touching it. The Pikmin were simply stronger in Smashopolis and they took advantage of it. Ness was also taking advantage of his improved fire skills. PK Fire into his usual fair combo on the aliens followed by the ebola throw into Toon Link who was ready to send the aliens flying after Ness' nasty combo.

And then you got the troublesome duo of Red and Captain Falcon. Red was on his Charizard targeting any blue skinned aliens that Falcon wasn't fighting. Douglas wanted to impress Samus, so he would get into some fist fights before deciding he was just going to Falcon Punch you after being distracted by Red. Red needed to be careful to not hit innocent bystanders, but Charizard was more careful than his trainer who was standing on top of his fire dragon instead of riding him.

Despite the fact that the Smashers had the homefield advantage, the Robin twins were still open to being kidnapped. The two have paired up in combat, but their position on the battlefield was rather bad in comparison to everyone else. The other Smashers were fighting in the streets or if you were Red, flying in the air with Pit using the Power of Flight. When the Robin twins were on the roof of the higher buildings, it would allow them to rain fire and lightning down on the aliens who were fighting with the Smashers. If there were other Smashers distracting the leaders though, then they would have been safe, but they were in plain sight for the Viken ship to spot them. They weren't defenseless by any means, but the prince had an idea of how to capture the two and get away before the casualties got too high.

First, the ship would need to turn its attention to the rooftops. Pit would only notice too late how the King of the Vikens had jumped off to comfort the tacticians. Rob had his back turned so he didn't realize that there was an alien up there. His sister was the one that had his back and had taken out her Levin Sword to block a mace that came down on her twin brother.

"S-Sis?"

"I told you to watch your back!" She hissed as she realized that there was no way she would be able to hold on much longer with the difference in strength.

Rob quickly shot a Thoron from his tome forcing the King to jump back. He just smirked at the twins who were ready to fight him. They had nowhere to run unless Pit swooped down and grabbed the two. Their wits would be enough for their leader, but this ignored the fact that the prince was waiting for them to focus on his father in order to attack.

"You're wide open!"

Prince Earnest would use his ice magic to send icicles in their direction. Because there was some wind combined with that spell, it would effectively knock their weapons out of their hand. Rob still had Arcfire, but he wouldn't have time to get it out of his rope because of how fast the prince of the Vikens was casting magic.

Shulk nearly got hit by Robin's Levin Sword and looked up. His eyes widened seeing his friend's in danger.

"Rob! Robin!" He shouted as he activated Monado Jump. He wasn't like some of the other Smashers who could perform these impossible leaps into the air. Even with Jump, he would barely reach the top. He cursed to himself how he needed to jump on a lower building before hopping onto the higher ones.

By the time Shulk had reached the top building, the king and prince Viken had made quick work of the twins. Earnest had used a binding spell to prevent the twins from moving from their place. If given a little more time, Rob might have been able to break free. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. King Rig had grabbed the twins and threw him on his back while they were in their paralyzed state.

"Son of a bitch!" Robin cursed as she could finally move her body. Her position prevented her from reaching for her tomes though. "Let go!"

The King just laughed at a response to the twins struggling. If they could cast a spell without a tome, then Rig would have been in trouble.

"Good job, son!" King Rig had declared. "Make sure to wrap them tightly."

Earnest had an evil gleam in his eye when he held his staff up to hit the twins with. The spell did two rather perverted things. The first thing it did was tear off the bottom portion of their robe to reveal their underwear, but even that wouldn't last long with the magic slicing through their panties exposing their rear to the cold air. Robin let out a startled cry realizing what they did while Rob fell silent. He hid his eyes behind his hair as his entire face turned red.

The second part of the spell created a Christmas ribbon that wrapped around their bodies like a Christmas present. There would be no help for them to grab the tome now because their hands were pretty much tied behind their backs. All they could do was weakly kick at the King Viken, but he barely flinched. In fact, he would retaliate by patting their rears as if they were sandbags.

"Unhand them!"

Shulk managed to pull himself up just in time. Rob refused to turn his head hearing the blond. Robin sighed in relief that things would be okay.

"Hurry up, Shulk! These stupid aliens are exposing my ass for everyone to see!"

"...You know I'm technically an alien, right?" Shulk groaned. If Pit rubbed off of her, he would be so disappointed. "I will only ask you once, just drop them. The Monado is too powerful for either of you to handle."

King Rig actually appeared worried seeing the Homs in front of him. They just needed a distraction to get the advantage on him, but he was focused. Earnest was trembling at the aura around the Monado. The young boy would have surrendered there if Pit didn't land next to Shulk due to the Power of Flight running out.

"Hey, uglies! Why don't you drop them and get out before I shoot you!" Pit shouted as he unintentionally elbowed Shulk when taking out Palutena's bow. "You're going to meet the light on the count of ten!"

Two Smashers that were ready to kill was the worst possible scenario...if Pit and Shulk didn't hate each other.

"I just said that, Pit." Shulk groaned.

"Oh, there are three aliens here...whoops!"

"Pit, don't start this now. The enemy is in front of us."

"Sorry! I don't discriminate!"

Shulk had suddenly turned his attention toward Pit causing the light angel to jump back.

"Really? I am not in the mood for this, Pit! Either we fight them together, or I will thrust the Monado into you and you will fall on top of Ike who is directly below us!"

The brunette chuckled nervously at Shulk's threat. Maybe he was messing with the wrong person today.

Robin sighed hearing the two fighting instead of saving them. This proved to be fatal when prince Earnest took advantage of their animosity toward each other.

"For being the strongest Smashers, you two sure hate each other." Earnest said simply as his ice spell was complete. "Perhaps you would like to get frozen together like in the lowest part of hell!"

And that was when things fell apart for the two. The ice spell caught the two off guard. Alvis' warning was ignored because Shulk was so focused on arguing with Pit. Heck, he didn't hear the silver haired Homs speaking to him, which showed how much the brunette was affecting him. The two could easily dodge the attack, but not without consequences. Pit yelped feeling his wings suddenly become cold and heavy before he realized that his wings have turned into ice wings. His body would soon feel the chill unless Palutena did something. Meanwhile, Shulk might have dodged the first wave, but Earnest made sure to aim at the hand that had the Monado. Shulk growled feeling his arm being caught in the ice attack. He tried to move his hand, but it was stuck and so was the Monado.

"Crap!" Pit cursed as he attempted to break the ice. "L-Lady Palutena...I need help…"

Earnest laughed at how the tides had turned. It was amazing how one child could hold off some such powerful Smashers. If Pit could just break his wings out of the ice, then he would be fine, but he was going to freeze to death first. There was no way the Corrin twins or any other Smasher would get past that ice wall without melting it with fire. Red could order Charizard to melt the ice, but there was a risk of the buildings catching on fire due to Red's apparent recklessness.

Shulk knew he had to save the tactician twins now, or the Vikens were going to run away. If he could just get his hand with the Monado unfrozen, then he could…

_Alvis! Do your job and melt the ice!_

" _This isn't your normal freeze spell, Shulk…"_ Alvis responded harshly. _"It will take some time to dethaw you."_

_No, I need you to do it now!_

The little prince laughed seeing Pit and Shulk struggle. If they were out of the way, they could take what they had and leave.

"Shulk!" Rob had called out not knowing what was happening to the blond due to his body being thrown the opposite way. "Let me go! I'm not your stupid Christmas present!"

The King Viken responded by slapping him on the ass again causing him to squeak and hang his head in shame at being treated like this in front of the seer. If he just didn't let his guard down and drop his Arcfire tome, then this alien wouldn't be laughing at how pathetic he was looking.

"Son, we are ready to leave. We have lost far too many men here." He ordered. "But the most important lesson is right here and I'll teach you tonight."

Shulk gritted his teeth. At this rate, he was going to lose them…

The logic of this universe though was that aliens were simply not allowed to get away with anything. Something the Vikens had stolen in the past would return to haunt them. The cold winds would vanish immediately replaced by a different type of chill. The type of chill you feel when something sinister is in the air.

Shulk paused hearing a distorted voice in the air. It sounded different compared to the other voices on the ship. The Monado boy wasn't the only one who heard it either. The Vikens stopped in their track hearing the voice that was cursing at them. The louder the voice got, the more they trembled.

 **USELESS, INCOMPETENT MEN!** The voice hissed causing a blizzard to appear in between Shulk and Prince Earnest. **TIME AND TIME AGAIN YOU FAIL TO PROTECT MY CHILDREN. WELL NO MORE. THEY ARE MINE NOW!**

Shulk couldn't see what happened next due to the blizzard raging harder than it was a few seconds ago. The prince was screaming about how his body was being encased in ice. The king had demanded to know who was casting such a powerful spell to freeze the ship. It wasn't just the aliens on the ship that was being frozen. Whatever this voice was doing was intentionally targeting all the aliens who were still alive. Shulk was just lucky that he was not one of them. However, he shouldn't be relieved that he wasn't being encased in a block of ice. He could barely see a woman in the blizzard in front of him. He wanted to reach out to her because she noticed her back was turned to him and facing the Robin twins. The king had been frozen thus dropping the tactician twins. The two didn't run for their lives though.

It was then did the Homs hear the eerie voice change to something soothing in a span of the minute. It sounded like a lullaby...and because Shulk was close to her, he felt his eyes growing heavy.

" _Shulk, you must stay awake. Shulk!"_

The blond would have difficulty listening to Alvis. It was so cold and sleep was overcoming him. The last thing he remembered was the tactician twins falling asleep and being picked up by the mysterious woman's magic. She would then vanish with them along with the blizzard.

"Rob...Robin…"

* * *

By the time Shulk had woken up again, things have settled down in Smashopolis. The mysterious beauty lady who caused the blizzard made things easier to arrest the Vikens who had been going around and making a mess in the galaxy. Wolf was put in charge of taking them out, so he had just finished thawing out many of the Vikens before putting handcuffs on them. He joked how their punishment would be severe depending on how the federation was feeling. Samus rolled her eyes at how he was joking about something as serious as a terrorist attack on Smashopolis (even if Fox would correct her that using that term would be rather extreme).

The seer was in his room, wrapped up in his blanket. His arm was no longer frozen and the Monado was back against the wall. Something told him that Alvis was the one who had to come out and assist with moving his body after he fell asleep. Shulk wondered how serious his condition was. He was still shivering, but at least he wasn't getting any frostbite.

That was when he remembered what happened before he fainting. Immediately, he sat up.

"Rob! Robin!" Shulk shouted before feeling a nasty chill run down his spine. "Alvis, what happened?"

"I told you not to go to sleep."

Alvis decided to make his appearance in front of him and he wasn't amused. Shulk could never tell what the silver haired Homs was thinking, but seeing as how Alvis failed to register that Shulk had been hit by a sleep spell…

"I'm sorry. It was cold...where are they?"

"Rob and Robin I assume?"

"Yeah…"

"I do not know." Alvis answered. "Rosalina and Palutena are searching for them now. They had vanished out of thin air after the blizzard had disappeared."

"..."

Shulk slowly made his way out of bed. He needed to see Palutena or Rosalina about the abduction that occurred in front of him. Alvis wasn't going to stop his master from moving around despite not being well enough to be going anywhere. Taking the Monado from the wall, the seer placed his red sword behind his back before leaving his room.

He headed toward the fifth floor where the Goddesses' room was. Palutena and Rosalina got the top floor with Master and Crazy Hand specifically because that was the area of the mansion with the most magic. Master Hand was an enigma when it concerned his powers, so it would make sense that those equal to or more powerful had a room near his. They all needed to keep tabs on each other. Shulk was offered a room on the top floor, but he declined it because he never considered himself above everyone else. He respected Rosalina for wanting to be at the top, but he would roll his eyes at how arrogant Palutena was concerning her Goddess status. With Bayonetta around, she needed to watch her back, or she was going to get killed one day.

Pit was upstairs with her along with Chrom. The brunette would be the one to be yelled at seeing as how the Exalt was blaming him for the tactician twins disappearing in the midst of the battle.

"Man, you weren't even there…" Pit grumbled.

"And you were and they were kidnapped! Tell me who kidnapped them so I can find them myself!"

Pit was going to remind Chrom that he shouldn't be rushing into things, but then Shulk came in to affirm Chrom's decision.

"I agree. We cannot afford to lose any more time."

Blue eyes glared at Shulk's before continuing.

"Says the one who has been sleeping on the job."

"I didn't see you do anything."

"That's because I couldn't!" The light angel spat. "Honestly, an angel with frozen wings sucks!"

Ignoring Pit's whining, the blond turned toward Palutena. "Do you have any info on who kidnapped Rob and Robin?"

"From what I observed," Palutena began, "I think it was was a powerful Yuki-Onna."

"Yuki-Onna?"

"A Japanese yokai known for appearing during a snowstorm. They tend to lure men toward them and take them in as their husbands. Not just men though. Sometimes children are lured away into the blizzard and never return. Chances of those two being killed is very high although…"

"Although what?"

"Her words confuse me." The green haired Goddess stated. "She said "her children". Granted, it might just be that the Yuki-Onna is obsessed with children but…"

Shulk did recall those words too. At the moment, he was drawing a blank, but he felt like those words were the key to figuring out why the Yuki-Onna would take the tactician twins of all people.

"I estimate it will be a few hours before the Yuki-Onna decides to freeze them to death." She continued. "Once Rosalina pinpoints her, then we will be able to act. For now, we need to remain cautious and not panic. I am certain those two will be able to handle themselves until help arrives."

Once Palutena made it clear that the group had time before the Yuki-Onna would harm the tactician twins, it was time to get a team together to rescue them. Despite Pit's wings being thawed out not too long ago, he would still need to go and save them even if he wanted to stay where it was warm. Perhaps he should ask one of the female Smashers to knit him a special type of scarf that would wrap around his wings and keep him warm while still being able to fly using the Power of Flight.

Shulk would obviously tag along with Pit to the point that the angel captain wanted to make a joke that the Monado boy was their appointed guardian. Chrom had every intention of going too to save his friends from harm. If the Exalt was going, Lucina might follow, but she wasn't around yet. Pit considered having a small group, but they still didn't know what they were up against.

"Pit, I suggest Henry comes along as well." Chrom suggested. "He would want to know his wife is in danger."

The white angel paused at his words. At this point, Lucina had walked in with her brother Inigo confused at her father's suggestion.

"Father, Henry went back to Ylisse." Lucina reminded him. "Didn't you see him at the castle?"

"Huh? He went back? Why?"

Pit chuckled nervously at the question. "Actually...I think that's my fault...I mean...I kind of got Robin and Henry fighting when you were spending time with your wife."

Chrom had a hard time believing in Pit's words. Now the angel captain would have to explain what occurred while Chrom was having fun with his queen.

* * *

_Pit honestly didn't want to recall the events that have occurred a couple of nights ago especially since Pit felt like this entire incident was a huge misunderstanding. Yes, Pit has been hanging out with the female tactician more than usual, but he had legit reasons to do so. She was the one that had approached him for something important and he was just completing a not so simple task for her. Actually, he never got to complete the task because what Robin wanted was impossible._

_To ignore the fact that Pit could not find the soul requested for the female tactician, he turned his focus toward the holiday spirits. For Pit, it meant hooking people up and putting them under the mistletoe._

_Of course the first person that Pit would hook up was Dark Pit and Lucina. He knew the his younger twin had a crush on the female lord, but didn't have the courage to say anything about it in fear of ruining his relationship with her._

_It wasn't just Pit who was trying to play matchmaker though. Shulk was also in the mood to pair people up with each other. His interests overlapped with Pit's ironically, so while Pit hooked up his twin with Lucina, Shulk hooked Reyn up with Arachne. This was the cruelest thing that the blond has ever done in Reyn's book. The redhead was terrified of spiders, so this was a huge slap in the face along with Shulk not voting for his best friend in the Smash Ballot. Just hanging the mistletoe under Reyn caused his entire body to freeze up especially when Arachne kissed him passionately._

" _I love you!" She declared happily, but Reyn wasn't going to hear that because he was already unconscious._

_Shulk was rather proud at his accomplishments, but he wasn't done for the night. He noticed that Pit still had some mistletoe left and seemed to be searching for someone._

" _Hey, Pit! Who are you looking for?" Shulk casually asked._

_Pit's mood dampened hearing the Homs voice. "I'm looking for Rob. Since he's not going to get any S Support today or any other day, I decided I will be the one to help him out with that."_

_Now it was Shulk's turn to glare at the brunette who continued to hold onto the three leaves in his hand._

" _...Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me. I hope you don't mind me having some fun with your roommate tonight."_

" _...Actually I do."_

_Getting Rob was no easy task. Pit honestly wanted to talk to him about his sister, but seeing as how Rob was going to be all alone if he didn't confess his feelings for Shulk soon, it would be a good idea to step in. Pit smirked seeing that maybe pushing Shulk would be the better option._

" _Well, that's not going to work. If you're not going to let me have some time with Rob, I'll have to compete for him."_

" _...What do you mean?"_

_Pit held up the mistletoe in his hand. "You see this? You have three too. Don't lie, I know you're doing the same thing as me. We have three chances tonight to get Rob under our mistletoe. Whoever wins gets him for the night. Sounds good, right?"_

" _Don't decide things for Rob." Shulk told him simply. "Why would I play such a stupid-"_

" _I'm doing it regardless of what you think. If you're so scared of me having my arms around Rob, then just say so. I know we would look good together."_

_If Alvis was around, he would have warned Shulk to not be provoked. It was too late seeing the gleam in Shulk's blue eyes._

" _...You're on."_

_And thus did the incredibly childish game began. If the two had separated to search for Rob, the game would have ended on a faster note. Because they stayed close to each other while running down the halls, it took too long and they ended up kissing with other people that they would wish they didn't mainly because it would start up some past drama that was resolved ages ago._

_Take Pit for example. Shulk had gently shoved Pit into the kitchen when he was looking for Rob and ended up encountering Ike. Because Ike was on the floor in order to catch the KFC that he accidentally knocked off the table, Pit ended up putting the mistletoe over him. Ike was rather surprised at the brunette's sudden gesture that when Pit tried to tell him that it was also accidental, Ike ignored him. Shulk snickered as he tried to leave Pit behind once he was hearing the Radiant Hero make out with the angel captain._

_Pit would never give up after something as embarrassing as that. There was some sort of sexual tension between him and Ike, and he didn't want to relish in the moment again._

_Shulk had went to the third floor where his friends Fiora and Melia were and asked if they knew where either Rob or Robin was. Whatever the two were talking about, they stopped when Rob's name was mentioned. Fiora had casually told her childhood friend that they should be putting up decorations together. Melia remained silent...and it was mainly because Pit had found Shulk and pushed him onto Fiora while tripping on his own feet and falling onto Melia._

_Shulk felt like he wasted the mistletoe because of Pit at that moment. If he just hid the damn plant, then he wouldn't be making out with his intended love interest in the first place. Fiora was going to take every opportunity she could to kiss him even if Shulk was no longer interested._

_As for Melia...well…_

_SMACK!_

_Pit may have gotten a kiss from her, but he would receive a slap afterward._

" _If we were back home, I would arrest you and lock you in the tower for the rest of your days! You disgust me!"_

" _Uh...sorry?"_

_Pit avoided the second slap that came his way and made a run for it. Shulk awkwardly apologized to the girls before he left. Pit at least heard the conversation and knew where Rob would be located now. Again, they started running through the halls passing the other Smashers who were cleaning the floor from the glitter that fell from the Christmas ornaments. Mr. Game and Watch kept beeping at Pit and Shulk due to them messing up the sparkly floor with their shoes, but he would be ignored as usual._

_The two dimensional Smasher polished the floor so good that Pit would end up slipping again. At this rate, he might as well ask Palutena to grant him the Power of Flight to have the advantage over Shulk. Pit had to ask himself why him landing on top of Shulk felt so awkward. The way Shulk was holding onto the mistletoe again made the angel captain think that the Monado boy put himself in this bad situation in the first place to mock him. Shulk snickered when he pulled Pit's face down to kiss him feverishly. Pit's third kiss and he was already exhausted from the game he made up on the spot._

" _Maybe you should stop thinking about Rob and consider other options." Shulk teased immediately causing Pit to jump back._

" _Gross…" Pit growled as he wiped his lips. "Don't ever do that again…"_

" _You seemed to enjoy it though."_

" _...I'm still going to find Rob and have the last laugh. You wasted your mistletoe on me. You will regret that."_

_Shulk's heart stopped hearing Rob's voice across the hall. He was speaking to his sister about what to do for a Christmas present. She was giggling at what Rob had apparently suggested to that special someone. Pit smiled evilly as he pushed Shulk onto the floor and charged off to Rob._

" _ROB!"_

_Pit was certain he was home free. Rob had heard Shulk's voice and paused. If Pit just noticed that the person in front of Rob was Robin, he would have stopped himself before he slipped yet again. Lady Luck did not shine on the white angel at all._

_Pit's lips had met with Robin's for his third attempt at getting the male tactician under the mistletoe. Now Shulk was the guarantee winner because he didn't have to waste it. Maybe kissing Robin wasn't so bad though. Her lips were soft and she had this wonderful scent that made Pit want to keep going. The only reason he didn't was because Henry was just casually walking through the hall and then witnessed the light angel make out with his wife. Rob's eyes widened in horror seeing Henry's eyes open._

" _U-Umm...Pit...I think you should…"_

_Too late. A Ruin spell nearly hit Pit in the back. Pit let out a cry as he jumped away. For the next couple of minutes, Henry would be chasing after the captain._

" _Hey, stay still birdie so I can kill you slowly!" Henry declared as his dark magic almost hit Pit again._

" _IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Pit screamed. "I WAS GOING FOR HER BROTHER!"_

_Like that made the situation better. Rob had to facepalm at how stupid Pit was being. This entire situation would have been hilarious had it not been for Robin's reaction to the whole thing. Her face was still bright pink because of the angel. She was feeling nothing but shame at the moment, but despite the shame, he intended to calm her husband down._

_She followed Henry down to the main floor entrance where Pit was this close to tiring out. Henry wasn't even smiling like he normally was when he was in his killing mood. He was rather furious. He wanted Pit dead. Rule be damned._

" _Henry, stop!" Robin called out. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm just getting rid of the Pitstain that is tarnishing our relationship."_

_Robin was very confused with this wording. "Huh?"  
_

_Pit let out a sigh of relief seeing Henry close his tome. Those eyes were still staring into his soul and judging him though. Pit never felt so small in front of a human and he was probably going to feel like the worse person with what transpired next._

" _Robin, I never said anything because I trusted you, yet you let Pit close to you this entire time."_

_Robin didn't like the accusations and escalated the conflict. "Why is this so sudden?"  
_

" _You've been spending so much time with him as of late! What did Pit do to persuade you to spend time with him?"  
_

" _It's not Pit! I'm trying to do something for me! It's none of your business!"_

" _It is my business, Robin! You're my wife and you know Pit's reputation."_

" _Umm...it was an accident...for real…" Pit murmured. He looked up to see that Shulk and Rob have managed to catch up to them. "Shulk...a little help here?"_

_Shulk said nothing. Like, he wanted Pit to suffer the consequences, but at the same time, Henry being angry was probably too extreme even for Pit._

" _Henry, it was a stupid game that Pit wanted me to play." Shulk told him from where he was standing. "Try not to take Pit so seriously."_

_Even Shulk's calm words weren't enough to calm Henry down._

" _Robin, did I do something to make you angry?" The white haired sorcerer asked. "Ever since the holiday season started, you have been with Pit all day. You never have time to talk to me now even when your schedule is free. What is so important with Pit that you're not talking to me?"_

_Robin was being incredibly stubborn. Instead of bringing up something that would have cleared their name, she continued to deny anything between her and Pit. Her pride was at stake even though Pit felt that just telling Henry would have only made him want to participate in what they have been doing together. Rob was involved too, so he could have said something. Yet, he was terrified of Henry as it was, so he remained silent on the issue. Henry felt like he was missing an important piece of the puzzle. If they weren't going to tell him now and force him to cause a scene...then he would simply have to come up with a hex spell and come back later. Until then, he decided that his wife's silence was hurting him more than anything else in the world._

" _...If you're not going to tell me what's wrong...I'm leaving."_

" _Henry...I'm not cheating on you. You have to believe me…"_

" _Then why won't you tell me what you're doing. You don't trust me enough...and after all of this time too…"_

_Robin could feel the tears drip down her eyes as Henry stormed out of the mansion. Normally, she would have gone after him, but she was terrified at what Henry would do to her. Never in her life would she have feared her husband as much as today. He was always so kind to her…_

_What made things worse was Morgan witnessing the fight between his parents. He attempted to go after his father seeing him in distressed, but his body was slowly starting to shut down. The children from the future have brought up that the parents needed to stick together in order to continue existing. Morgan always laughed at how paranoid Yarne was at the idea of his father cheating on Panne. Now, he was confirming Yarne's paranoia with how every part of his body was hurting. His hands for a moment had disappeared into thin air before returning to their normal color. Morgan's eyes widened in horror at what was happening. He wanted to call to his mother who was still in a state of shock and she would only move after witnessing her son suddenly collapsing to the ground._

_While Pit and Shulk were quick to rush over to Morgan, it wouldn't stop the door from flinging open and revealing a new face that picked the wrong time to show up at the mansion to see Dark Pit._

" _Hey, I have risen from the dead!" Ash declared before realizing he picked a bad time to make a joke. "Uh...Marona...this actually wasn't a good idea."_

_Marona would have teased Ash about his bad timing, but she had noticed the unstable aura around Morgan and decided to help bring him to the infirmary with Pit and Shulk leaving Ash to grumble how he is getting tired of making jokes about being dead._

* * *

Chrom was left speechless after Pit explained to him about that nasty fight. The Exalt had every reason to be concerned. Robin and Henry almost never fought. Even back in their world, the two had a solid relationship that put other couples to shame. It might have to do with Robin's patience with Henry. The dark sorcerer also had a lot of faith in Robin seeing as how she was sought after even when she was married to him with Morgan in toe. Pit was the last person that Henry should have taken seriously. There must have been something plaguing the snow haired sorcerer's mind to make such accusations against his loving wife.

"I...I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Good, then you should know why asking Henry to go on this mission is a bad idea." Pit told him simply. In truth, he was scared that Henry was going to stab him in the back if Chrom asked Robin's husband to come with them.

"Still...I insist he comes along."

"What? Why?"

"Pit, you can clear things up with Henry." The Exalt said simply. "You have your way with words."

"But…"

Chrom noticed how uneasy Pit was. The bluenette approached the angel captain and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine. I got through two wars without Henry hexing me for being close to Robin. I'm sure he won't do that to you."

Pit had to wonder about that in all honesty. Still, rescuing the Robin twins were top priority, so he would have no choice but to suck it up.

* * *

Rob was the first one to come to after the chaotic incident. The first thing the white haired tactician noticed when he awoke was his aching headache. Rob thought that after the battle with Grima, they would disappear. Alas, he was still getting them, even in Smash Brothers Mansion. He hated going to Dr. Mario to ask for a prescription to deal with his migraines. It wasn't just him either. His sister would do it and prayed that no one noticed that she was feeling sickly.

"Uh...my head…" He complained as he sat up. It was then did he feel the cold chill of the room he was in and shivered. Looking down, he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt...much less anything else by that matter. "H-Huh? Why am I naked?!"

There was shuffling right next to him. The male tactician panicked thinking the worse. His heart nearly gave up on him when he looked who was sleeping next to him, and only calmed down when he realized it was just his sister. That might have made the situation worse because she was naked too.

Two scenarios could have happened and both were unpleasant. Either everything that just happened was a dream and he was having some fun with his older sister (and he really hoped that wasn't the case), or those Vikens had successfully captured them, stripped them of their clothes and then had their way. Rob didn't feel any part of his body hurting besides his head, so he felt like they haven't done any molesting yet. Still...while he preferred to have been kidnapped, they wouldn't be safe for long if they were in captivity of these perverted aliens. What he needed to do was wake his sister up, find their clothes and weapons and find a way to escape.

All of his fears would melt away hearing a gentle laugh. Brown eyes widened hearing the familiar laugh that he recalled so many years ago. Slowly, he looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a pale skinned woman with a beautiful light purple kimono preparing a Chon'sin like breakfast. Despite the placid demeanor the woman had, the room was so icy that it made Rob's teeth chatter. The fact that the wall was decorated with snowflakes did not help matters. Rob's attention was only on the woman though.

"You do not need to worry child. You are safe here with me."

Her voice was soothing. Rob wouldn't forget that voice from anywhere. Robin picked a good time to slowly wake up because that was when she heard her twin call out to the mysterious woman.

"Mother?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: TBC with 8163 words. Notes!
> 
> 1 I have a large list of aliens that I never bothered to use, but I seriously just made a bunch of ice aliens. The Vikens like explained are like the Vikings only with ice magic. And the Iceiels are more like eskimos like the Ice Climbers except with blue skin. They are supposed to be opposite of the TI-KIes which are supposed to be the Arabian/desert themed aliens. There are water themed aliens too, but the lack of knowledge does allow them to get away with so much.
> 
> 2\. The description of the Yuki-Onna stems from various interpretations. Sometimes they attack those who lost their children. Other times, they attack men to kill them or make them their husband. In this case, this Yuki-Onna just wants children so she kidnapped the Robin twins for obvious reasons.
> 
> 3\. Because Chon'sin is the equivalent of Japan in Awakening, I have Rob address it as such…even though Smashopolis fixes the terms to our terminology.
> 
> 4\. I'm going to make this clear now, I am aware that according to Awakening, Robin's mother smuggled him/her out of Plegia and then they never saw her again. This is when they were a baby. I intend to change it a little to where they get to stay with her a few years before they're on their own. Since Robin's past is still a mystery, I can fill in some gaps as shown in the ficlet where Rob is confirmed to regain some memories of his past while Robin never does. This kind of kickstarts the plot though.


End file.
